


Trop jeune

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [17]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2018, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kylian is drunk, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Après France-Argentine, Kylian fait la fête avec les autres joueurs, il boit peut-être un peu trop.





	Trop jeune

Trop jeune

  
Huitième de finale, première accélération après un quart d'heure, faute sur lui dans la surface de réparation, penalty accordé, Antoine le réussit. 64 ème, il marque. 69 ème minute, il marque à nouveau. Ils étaient qualifiés pour les quarts de finale, et les autres lui avaient fait boire pas mal de bière. C'était sa première cuite, Kylian n'avait jamais touché à l'alcool, mais c'était un jour de fête alors il avait décidé de s'y mettre. Et il avait sûrement trop bu, son corps était lourd et il voyait flou, il espérait que personne ne le voit comme ça, mais à force de se prendre des choses dans les genoux ou en pleine tête, de faire du bruit, il avait dû alerter quelqu'un. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il essaya de regarder son intervenant mais il ne put que placer une main sur sa bouche pour empêcher une nausée de s'emparer de lui.

  
''Oh la, doucement Kylian, respire profondément et lentement.'' C'était la voix d'Antoine

''Anto... Je suis loin de ma chambre ?''

''Euh, ouais. Je vais te ramener, promets-moi de ne pas me vomir dessus.'' Antoine lui dit en lui prenant le bras et en le mettant sur son épaule, le traînant plus ou moins bien

''Promis...'' Kylian préférait garder une main sur sa bouche, au cas où la nausée le dépasserait

''Je retiens que l'alcool n'est pas bon pour toi. Pourquoi t'as bu autant d'ailleurs ?''

''Presnel et Samuel ont trop insisté...''

  
Sans même le voir, Kylian savait qu'Antoine souriait. Ils arrivèrent à sa chambre, Anto l'allongea et plaça la couverture sur lui, sa tête n'allait toujours pas mieux mais la nausée était partie. Pour plaisanter, Antoine l'embrassa sur le front, comme s'il était encore un enfant. Même s'il voulait bouder, Kylian devait admettre qu'il avait aimé qu'il y ait plus avant qu'Antoine ne le laisse.

  
Fin


End file.
